


bite my neck and press your hips into mine

by aryasbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark Have a Good Relationship, Arya Stark and Daenerys Targaryen are Best Friends, Bisexual Arya Stark, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Myrcella Baratheon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Texting, Tommen Baratheon and Myrcella Baratheon Are Twins, bc i dont understand british school, i refer to the educational system in american terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbitch/pseuds/aryasbitch
Summary: Myrcella can’t do anything to look away from Arya's eyes, which are large and grey and possibly remind Myrcella of a cloudy day. Not that she would admit that to anyone, other than maybe Tommen.And then Arya smirks and winks at her as she exits, and- Oh.Oh shit.It's the beginning of the end for Myrcella.Myrcella has an incredibly hopeless crush on Arya, and it's just her dumb luck that the two are paired up for a project in school.M!AU where Myrcella falls for Arya, hard.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	bite my neck and press your hips into mine

**Author's Note:**

> \- as mentioned, the high school years are referred to in american terms, such as "junior year"  
> \- also, the football mentioned is american football, because I don't know if british sports even have cheerleaders so i just made this shit up  
> \- tommen and myrcella are twins in this  
> \- ned and robert are both dead in this, but its never explicitly mentioned other then them being absent  
> \- title is from pinterest

Myrcella and Arya don't even become friends until their junior year of high school. Before they become friends, before they become more than that, Myrcella knows Arya, of course, because how could she not know her.

Arya Stark, who made out with Daenerys Targaryen on a dare their freshman year of school, and decked Ramsey Bolton when he suggested they make a porno together.

Arya Stark, who dyed her hair hot pink because her mother told her not to, and wore it as well as she wears everything for months before she dyed it back to dark brown.

Arya Stark, who is controlled chaos and unbridled rebellion stuffed into a five-foot body.

Arya Stark, who just punched Joffrey clear across the face.

The room fills with a mix of gasps and shocked laughter as Joffrey falls on his arse, and Tommen chokes on his drink from beside Myrcella. They’re in Margaery Tyrell’s living room, who had decided to throw one final party before the school year began.

It wouldn't be a Tyrell party if something didn't go wrong a few hours in. For all the class and poise the Tyrell family holds, any party they host ends with some sort of incident.

At this party, Myrcella can only gape at Arya and Joffrey, who is spitting curses at the Stark even as said girl only rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Myrcella’s spent the entirety of the night pretending not to stare at Arya, who dons a black dress that is equally short and tight. Myrcella has never even seen her in a dress before, and she wants to stare for much longer than is probably polite, but the sight of her is a bit blurry because Myrcella took a sip of her drink every time she caught herself staring in a failed attempt of distraction.

Tommen had caught on fairly quickly, and had stuck by her side ever since to keep her from harm or embarrassment. That had to be about an hour ago, which has given Myrcella the opportunity to get fairly plastered despite her drink being fruity and having the lowest percentage of actual alcohol out of any drink she could have chosen.

Myrcella is, admittingly, a complete lightweight. She and Tommen both know it.

Across the room, Arya turns to leave, Joffrey still on the ground and clutching his bleeding nose. He’s fuming, Myrcella can see it even from several feet away, but stops cursing when Arya sends him another look of pure murder.

Margaery has broken out of Sansa’s embrace and made her way across the room, most likely to see if Arya is alright rather than if Joffrey is. Everyone knows Margaery and Sansa hate Joffrey after he sexually harassed them for months, having attempted to pursue both of them at the same time.

Most likely to fulfill some fantasy he surely has of dating two of the hottest girls in school.

It’s not as if he could have dated the other two most attractive girls in school, because Arya Stark and Daenerys Targaryen have publicly bashed and hated him for years.

Sansa and Margaery had ended up revealing they had been together for the entirety of Joffrey’s attempts of pursuance, and he had flipped, ever the homophobe.

Arya continues to stalk out of the room, but her eyes meet Myrcella’s when she's a few feet from the doorway, where Myrcella is leaning against a wall with Tommen at her side.

Myrcella can’t do anything to look away from her eyes, which are large and grey and possibly remind Myrcella of a cloudy day. Not that she would admit that to anyone, other than maybe Tommen.

And then Arya smirks and winks at her as she exits, and- _Oh_.

 _Oh shit_.

It's the beginning of the end for Myrcella.

-

Following the night of the party, Myrcella sees Arya everywhere.

She sees the brunette in the bleachers at football games, and she knows Arya attends the games because Margaery and her sister are captain and co-captain of the cheer team. Myrcella keeps her form just a bit cleaner in stunts and completes her jumps with legs as straight as possible with as much subtlety as she can.

Margaery and Sansa exchange a look, smirking at each other over another round of stunting, but neither say anything to Myrcella. She’s not sure they know she’s trying to impress Arya, per se, but she wouldn’t put it past them.

At _Red Keep_ cafe, where she is studying with Tommen, she looks up to see Arya and Daenerys standing at the counter to grab their drinks, and Myrcella knows the two have been best friends ever since the dare two years ago.

Her best friend Daenerys Targaryen, who is nearly as beautiful as Arya and has platinum blonde hair that somehow is completely natural. Who is just as publically bisexual as Arya is, and is seen with Arya more often than not.

 _That_ Daenerys.

The two girls grab their drinks, Arya’s looking suspiciously like coffee that is iced and black, which Myrcella doesn't know if she can forgive Arya for.

Anyone who knows Myrcella for longer than an hour knows she drinks anything and everything that has at least six pumps of sugar. Her cousin Shireen used to try to convince her to bring it down to a maximum of three pumps, with absolutely no success.

As Arya walks by her table, Myrcella’s gaze is once again drawn to her figure. Her mom jeans are black and ripped, and her top, which ends just below the swell of her breasts, is neon green, because Arya seems to refuse to wear anything less than bold and eye-catching.

Myrcella flushes with Daenerys catches her eyes and smiles at her, her arm linked with Arya’s and clearly having caught Myrcella looking. Tommen sends her a gentle smile from over his computer when she turns forward, having caught it as well.

She huffs in annoyance and pointedly stares down at her laptop.

When she looks up again, Arya is seated on a couch with her shoulder pressed to Dany’s, and the two are quietly laughing over something on her phone. Myrcella swallows the bitter taste in her throat as much as she can, and has to get up to get another drink to avoid looking at the pair.

It isn't any easier in school either.

Arya sits in front of her in history class, and Myrcella has to stop herself from staring at the back of her head. They pass each other in the halls at least twice a day, and it's really impossible for Myrcella to avoid seeing her, especially when she’s the prettiest and most eye-catching girl in the school.

Myrcella had figured out she was a lesbian years ago, but Arya’s presence really only works to confirm her sexuality. But Myrcella also knows that, despite her incredibly obvious crush that hasn't faded even after two months, she and Arya have barely anything in common.

They’re talked maybe once, and very obviously aren’t friends as a result.

So Myrcella accepts that she and Arya will never grow closer than they are now, and hopes her infatuation will fade soon enough.

Except it doesn't fade, at all, because not even a week later the two are paired for a history project. Arya turns in her seat the minute their names are called by Mrs. Tarth, who is coincidentally Myrcella’s aunt, having married her uncle Jaime.

“Hey.” Arya begins, a laid-back smile already on her face. Despite herself, Myrcella finds herself returning the smile.

“Hey.”

“So how do you want to do this?” Myrcella only blinks, tilting her head in confusion. “The project, I mean. We can meet at my house if you want, or the _Red Keep_ could be good.”

Myrcella nods along, because any location is fine as long as it's with Arya. “ _Red Keep_ sounds perfect, we’ll probably need caffeine.”

She’s pathetically proud of herself for not stuttering.

“Caffeine, as in sugar and cream with a shot of coffee?” She does stammer at _that_ , and Arya is smirking at her, and _oh_ , there are definitely butterflies in her stomach at the moment. It does make her a little dizzy that apparently Arya has paid enough attention to know her drink order.

“Better than black. That shit’s disgusting.” Myrcella is blushing, she knows, but Arya barks out a laugh and writes down her number before turning back in her seat. Myrcella is decidedly fine with blushing if it means she gets Arya’s number, even if it's solely for communication on their project, not a result of requited feelings.

She types in the number to her phone with steady hands and shoots Arya a text under her desk as class resumes.

 **MYRCELLA** : hey, its myrcella

She sees Arya glance down at her phone in her lap, her fingers moving to tap out a response.

 **ARYA** : hey. its arya, in case u didnt know

Myrcella bites her lip to hide her smile from Mrs. Tarth, who continues to list out pairs.

 **ARYA** : im free after school anytime this week if u want to meet up for the project. i can also ask dany for help if needed, since we’re going the targ dynasty

Mention of Dany brings back the bitter taste from the coffee shop, but once again Myrcella stomps in down.

 **MYRCELLA** : how about tomorrow? there's no cheer practice so i'm free  
 **ARYA** : perfect, see u tmrw

Arya waves goodbye as class ends, Myrcella finds herself grinning the rest of the day.

-

The next morning, Myrcella finds herself spending an embarrassingly long amount of time choosing an outfit for school and the meeting with Arya. Even if Arya doesn’t give her even a second glance, she still wants to feel put together and pretty for spending time with her.

The day seems to drag on, even her shared class with Arya. Her heart skips a beat when she spins around in her seat and sends Myrcella a grin as the bell rings, asking if they're still on for after school. They agree on Arya driving them since Tommen drove Myrcella to school and has football practice right after school.

The drive to the cafe is quiet, but Myrcella doesn't find herself minding the silence as much as she thought she would have.

Inside, Arya asks for her order as Myrcella looks around the room for a table to work at.

“Medium iced with cream and six packets of sugar, please.” Arya wrinkles her nose in disgust, and Myrcella giggles as she fishes out cash from her purse. Arya only waves her off as she produces a wad of bills.

“Don’t worry about it, just go grab a table.” Myrcella blinks at her.

“Are you sure?” Arya shrugs once and pushes Myrcella's hand, cash still in her grasp, back to her chest.

“It's coffee, don’t worry about it.” Myrcella’s skin tingles from where Arya touched her hand, but she only murmurs her thanks before seating herself at a nearby table.

A few minutes later, Myrcella has had time to set up her laptop and take out textbooks when Arya sits at the table, placing Myrcella’s drink in front of her.

They spend two hours discussing and dividing up the project, agreeing to meet again the following weekend as they begin to pack up their things. Myrcella pauses as her phone dings on the table, Tommen’s name lighting up the screen.

 **TOMMEN** : Just got to the cafe, but take ur time.  
 **MYRCELLA** : thx, i’ll be out in just a second

“Tommen’s here to pick me up. Thank you again for the ride, I really appreciate it.” Arya only waves her off, and the two leave. Arya holds the door for her as they exit, waving to Tommen who’s in the car just outside, and Myrcella pulls her into a quick hug before they leave.

Arya seems shocked, but squeezes back after a moment of being frozen. Her cheeks are a bit warm when she pulls back from Myrcella, which seems odd. Arya and the Starks are known for being lovers of the cold, and it's barely chilly outside.

When Myrcella gets into the car, quiet music playing over the speakers, she ignores the playful smile on Tommen’s face.

“So, did you finally ask her out?”

Myrcella only flips him off.

-

That weekend, they meet at the Stark house, because Myrcella’s mother has banned Arya from their house after the incident with Joffrey. Myrcella tries to apologize for it, but Arya only laughs.

“Being banned from your house was worth punching him, to be honest.”

“Why did you punch him?” Myrcella’s tone isn't unkind, only curious, but Arya pauses all the same. She sits up straighter and pushes away her laptop and the papers around her, sighing. They’ve been working for hours and have still somehow only begun the project.

“He was being an arse about Sansa and Marg, as usual.” Arya doesn't offer anymore, but Myrcella tilts her head and asks anyway.

“What did he say?”

Arya’s voice is the quietest Myrcella has ever heard it when she answers, but Myrcella hears the simmering rage in it. “He called her a dyke. Spouted some shit about her being a whore and whatever for being into Margaery rather than him. So I hit him.”

“I’m glad you hit him.” Arya looks up in surprise, but Myrcella goes back to typing, avoiding her gaze. “He’s an arse, and he deserved to be knocked on his.”

When she looks up again, Arya is grinning at her, and Myrcella smiles so large it must match the brunette's.

-

The two continue to meet once or twice a week, and after a month of working together, Myrcella thinks that she could consider them friends. They’ve eaten lunch together at school a few times, and text multiple times a week. She even ended up sleeping over at Arya’s house at night when they had started the project too late at night.

They had planned to start before dinnertime and finish up by nine, but they had gotten distracted sharing memes and videos on TikTok and had ended up starting closer to eight, meaning they ended at midnight.

Arya had said it would be stupid for her to go home that late, because it would just be easier for her to sleep over. They had slept in Arya’s bed and woke up with legs tangled. Myrcella doesn't think she's ever been so happy.

-

But her joy ends soon enough. The project had been finished and turned in to Mrs. Tarth, and Myrcella expects that to be the end of their short, but enjoyable, friendship.

Except that night at 11 pm, Arya asks if she wants to facetime. Myrcella had been half asleep, but downs a Monster and types out “yes”. They talk for nearly three hours and only end the call because Myrcella nearly falls asleep on camera and Arya’s laugh jerks her awake.

The next day, Arya shows up to cheer practice with Myrcella’s coffee order in her hand, just as sweet as she likes it, and Myrcella thinks that maybe it doesn't have to end. She furiously ignores Sansa and Margaery’s matching grins when she takes her drink from Arya’s outstretched hand.

Arya only rolls her eyes at them, and Myrcella knows for a fact that she is blushing twice as hard as usual when Myranda Royce sends her a completely not subtle wink from where she's practicing her splits.

“Would you two stop smiling like that? You look like idiots.” Sansa and Margaery only giggle at Arya, who fakes rolling her eyes for Myrcella to see, before twirling around and leaving the gymnasium.

When practice finishes, Myrcella grabs her phone in time to see a text from Arya come in.

 **ARYA** : u free tmrw? we can get takeout and watch a movie

Myrcella has to bite her lip to keep from grinning too much, but she doesn't fight the urge to bounce on her toes in joy.

 **MYRCELLA** : of course. chinese or braavosi?  
 **ARYA** : braavosi, obvs  
 **ARYA** : who do u even think i am  
 **MYRCELLA** : some bitch who thinks braavosi is better than chinese  
 **ARYA** : how dare you. i will throw my dumplings at u, just u wait

Myrcella shuts off her phone as she leaves practice, grin still firmly in place.

-

True to her word, the next day, Arya throws a dumpling at Myrcella, and in retaliation the blonde flings rice at her. Arya screeches and throws herself at Myrcella, the two nearly knocking over the takeout containers as they wrestle.

Arya lands on her back as Myrcella straddles her, bur Arya flips them just as quickly. She lands with a shriek, and Arya uses her shock to pin her wrists against the floor.

“Pinned you.” Arya smirks down at her, and Myrcella rolls her eyes.

“Don’t quote _The Lion King_ at me, Arya.” Arya laughs, but doesn’t release her. Both seem to realize the intimacy of the position at the same time, and Myrcella sees Arya’s cheeks flushing.

Their bodies are flush against each other, their hips pressed together, and faces only inches apart. Myrcella can feel Arya’s breath on her face, and can’t help but think how easy it would be to lean up and kiss her.

She glances down at Arya’s lips, her eyes flashing back up to her eyes in a millisecond. Both are frozen, gazes both flitting across each other’s faces.

A loud noise from the TV makes Arya turn her head in surprise, and she crawls off of Myrcella, offering a hand to help her up. They both return to their seated positions, and neither can quite look at each other.

Myrcella worries her lip as she thinks of how long this awkwardness might last, but warmth against her side distracts her. She looks down to see Arya pressed against her side, a soft smile on her face.

Myrcella cautiously wraps an arm around her, and Arya huddles closer to her. The movie plays on, and the two remain pressed together, as close as possible through their clothes.

-

It’s unbelievable how easy it is to make a routine with Arya. Since it’s now January, just after break, they’ve had a good amount of time to perfect their routine.

Mondays are the days where they go to the _Red Keep_ and do homework, and Fridays are full of movies or parties, usually thrown by Margaery.

Arya still has fencing and archery on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, so those are the two days they don’t see each other after school. And Arya spends Thursdays with Dany, who is busy most other days of the week. Myrcella has cheer Tuesday and Thursday anyways, so it works out for both of their schedules.

But Arya and Myrcella usually make up for the lost time by texting and facetiming for hours on end.

However, no matter how hard she tries, Myrcella still hasn’t been able to will away her crush. Rather, it has only grown infuriatingly stronger with time, especially after becoming closer to Arya.

Myrcella refuses to call it anything but a crush, even with Tommen pestering her to _Make a move already_.

-

**ARYA** : tell me ur free rn  
 **MYRCELLA** : it's saturday night??  
 **MYRCELLA** : of course i’m free dumbass  
 **MYRCELLA** : whats going on  
 **ARYA** : how fast can you get to my house  
 **MYRCELLA** : give me twenty min  
 **ARYA** : incredible  
 **ARYA** : possibly bring some monster drinks or other form of caffeine!!  
 **MYRCELLA** : oml

-

“Holy shit.” Whatever Myrcella had initially expected Arya to have called her to her house for, this was _not_ it.

They’re standing in Arya and Sansa’s shared bathroom, an array of colored bottles littering the sink. Arya stands in the middle of the room, a grin on her face even as Myrcella wrinkles her nose at the smell covering the room.

Arya’s front two strips of hair are also bleached blonde. Not that that matters, or anything.

“You look like every girl on TikTok.” Myrcella cackles at the insulted look on Arya’s face.

“How dare you.” Arya moves closer to flick her, before reaching behind her to produce several bottles of hair dye. “I need your help deciding what color.”

“You would look hot in any color.” Myrcella’s eyes widen at her own words, stammering out an apology, but Arya only raises a brow and smirks. A light blush coats her cheeks, but Myrcella guesses it's from the stuffy air of the bathroom. The bleach really does smell terrible.

Arya turns to the mirror to twist the two now blonde pieces between her fingers, dropping the bottles to the sink to do so.

Myrcella picks through them, surveying the different color options: red, bright green, pastel pink, and finally dark blue.

“Either red or blue, definitely.” Myrcella picks up the red and blue bottle, but fumbles and nearly drops them. One of the bottles slips, but Arya catches it in time, the two girls nearly knocking into each other through giggles.

Arya holds up the bottle she caught, brows and lips both raised in delight. “Red it is then.”

Myrcella laughs once more before setting down the bottle of blue dye, grabbing a pair of plastic gloves in exchange.

Arya smiles and grabs her phone. Myrcella wraps her hands around her waist from behind, hooking her head over Arya’s shoulder to watch her scroll through her Spotify. Arya had huffed the first time she had done so, a month ago, because _how dare Myrcella be five inches taller than her_.

Now, it's natural, and Myrcella tucks her head into Arya’s neck.

She finally picks a playlist, Myrcella nodding against her neck to show her approval before the music fills the room. Arya then grabs a pair of gloves as well, slipping them on as Myrcella opens the dye.

The dyeing itself doesn’t take very long, as it’s only two strips of Arya’s hair, but it feels longer for Myrcella.

Between sips of the Monster Energy drinks, which Myrcella had brought a case of per Arya’s request, the two dance and twirl to the beat of the blasting music.

As they wait for the dye to set, Arya grasps one of Myrcella’s hands in hers, spinning her and twirling with her. Myrcella giggles along with her, spinning in place.

They break apart when the timer on Arya’s phone goes off, Myrcella moving to Arya’s room as she washes out the dye. She plops herself onto Arya’s bed with a lack of grace that would make her mother gasp with disgust.

She scrolls through her phone idly as the muffled sound of the hairdryer sounds through the bathroom, pausing as Arya enters the room. She puts down the phone to see the finished hair and-

 _Holy shit_.

It should be illegal for how incredible she looks. The front strips are a dark red, as expected, but against the dark waves of the rest of her hair, they look especially pronounced and vibrant.

Myrcella is gaping, and she knows it, but she really can’t help it.

Joffrey would scoff and mock her if he could see her now, and her mother would scold her for being so infatuated with Arya Stark of all people.

But Myrcella doesn’t give a fuck, not when Arya looks as she does. Not when she’s become Myrcella’s closest friends in a matter of months, and not now that she is interested in being more than friends.

The look on Arya’s face is the closest to nervous that Myrcella’s ever seen it, but her gaze is steady on Myrcella’s.

“Is it that bad?” Myrcella nearly chokes at the sheer absurdity of the question.

“Arya are you serious? You look beautiful.” Arya’s gaze is soft when it finally lands on Myrcella’s, despite her eyes being wide in surprise. “You always look beautiful.”

Arya’s eyes widen further, but she doesn't gape or stare. The words spill out of Myrcella before she can think twice.

“It’s actually quite frustrating, really. Because you look beautiful, always, and don't even seem to realize it.” Arya takes a step towards her. “And you don't seem to realize how amazing you are at all, really. But you are, you’re brave and you take no shit and do whatever you want and I admire you for it.”

Arya continues to step towards her, slow and careful as if not to spook her. Inside her head, Myrcella is screaming at herself to just shut up, but the words continue to spill out of her mouth.

“I love it about you if I’m being completely honest. Because I really like you. Not as a friend should.” There it is. The confession that never should have been said aloud.

Except Arya is standing in front of her, and her gaze is so soft that Myrcella wants to cry. She swings a leg over Myrcella’s, straddling her, and the blonde’s embarrassing babble finally cuts off.

Arya brings one hand up to cradle Myrcella’s face, who blinks in confusion at Arya’s position, and her other hand curls around her waist.

Arya leans in and kisses her.

Myrcella squeaks at the contact, which only lasts a mere moment before Arya pulls back from her, brow raised in cool confidence. But her eyes show her true nervousness, which grows as Myrcella continues to gaze at her in awe.

She breathes deeply, inhaling and exhaling once before pushing up and pressing her lips to Arya’s once more. Their mouths meld together, for what could be minutes, or hours, Myrcella really doesn't know, until they are forced to part for air. Arya rests her forehead against Myrcella’s as they breathe together.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Her words are spoken so softly Myrcella barely hears Arya say them. She only smiles in response, letting out a quiet laugh of bewildered joy. She’s wanted to kiss for just as long, most likely, to feel and touch Arya in a way she never thought she would have the privilege to.

“Trust me, I’ve wanted to kiss for you just as long.” Arya quirks a brow and laughs.

“Doubt it.” Myrcella sighs mockingly, rolling her eyes. Her sigh turns to a whimper as Arya leans down and bites at her neck gently, teeth gently biting and sucking her skin. She nips once more and Myrcella whines, and she can _feel_ Arya’s smirk against her neck.

Arya pulls back, meeting her eyes clearly.

“I really like you too. In case you didn’t get that from me kissing you.”

Myrcella brushes their lips together at the confession, butterflies having turned to fireworks in her chest, and her head dizzy with adoration for the girl in her lap. Arya sighs into the kiss, breath warm against Myrcella’s mouth.

She brushes a blonde lock from Myrcella’s face as they part once more. Her nose brushes Arya’s, their faces still so close she can almost feel her eyelashes against hers.

The contact is not unwanted, nor is it uncomfortable. They remain with faces close together, and foreheads pressed together as they breathe.

-

The two are quick to define their relationship, though they don’t tell the public. They tell Tommen and Daenerys, who both applaud them for finally getting together, and Sansa and Margaery, after they swear to keep it a secret.

It doesn’t matter too much to either Arya or Myrcella to keep it secret, but otherwise, Margaery surely would have told the entire school within a day.

Besides, there's still the issues of their families. Joffrey and Cersei hate Arya, and Arya isn’t interested in her brother’s or mother becoming overprotective and overbearing just because she’s dating someone.

Dating itself, however, is similar enough to their friendship beforehand. They text every day, buy each other coffee, and go out to dinner and make out in the bathroom, not that they were kissing before they became a couple.

It's just so easy for them to slip into the dimly lit bathrooms to press each other to the counters and slip their hands below each other's clothes.

It’s always worth it for Myrcella as Arya slips one hand beneath her top to palm her breast, and another slipping low to push aside the fabric of her panties to curl her fingers inside of her cunt. When she’s peaked, Myrcella will do the same for her, getting her off with two fingers and her lips against Arya’s.

Myrcella will attend Arya’s fencing competitions and Arya will sometimes watch cheer practice, sitting in the stands, and working on homework. It’s everything Arya and Myrcella had done while they were friends, but now there's _more_.

Now, they will steal kisses in their bedrooms and in bathrooms, and Arya will bite her neck, or Myrcella will nip at Arya’s breast. Sometimes, Myrcella will curl her fingers in Arya’s hair, the two front strands now a dark blue, or Arya will entwine their fingers.

Besides keeping kissing and more intimate affections to their bedrooms and private spaces to ward off both Arya and Myrcella’s families, they learn sneaking around can be _fun_.

In Myrcella’s bed, Arya’s favorite hobby is finding different ways to make her squirm and moan while being as quiet as possible.

She brings a hand up to Myrcella’s mouth, the blonde flat on her back as Arya straddles her. Arya smirks down at her as she brings her free hand down to her waist, brushing against her hip. Myrcella sighs against her hand and has to bite down as Arya slips down further, fingers carding through soft, blonde hair.

She has to bite back a moan as Arya spreads her wetness, one finger easily slipping inside of her. She pumps it in and out even as her thumb works at Myrcella’s clit, and after a moment slips a second finger inside. Her other hand cups Myrcella’s breast harder, thumb swiping against her nipple.

Arya’s fingers move at a brutally fast pace, curling up inside of her so Myrcella sees stars. She has to bite down harder on Arya’s hand to keep quiet, especially as Arya fits in a third finger. Her thumb continues to work at her clit, pressing against it, and Arya curls upwards once more.

Myrcella sees white.

As she relaxes and her vision comes to, she sees Arya grinning once more. Myrcella smiles at her, moving to flip them over, tugging down Arya’s panties as soon as the brunette lands on her back. Arya brings up her legs, planting her feet so her cunt is bare and wet just inches from Myrcella’s face.

She brings her hand to Arya’s center and gets to work on getting her off as she moves to lick up inside of her. Above her, Arya moans.

In the Stark house, the roles will be reversed. Myrcella works at Arya first, grinding their hips together with both cunts bare as Arya bites at her own hand to keep quiet. Myrcella wants to moan just at the sight of Arya’s pleasure so clear on her face, truly the loveliest sight she’s ever seen.

Myrcella brings her hand down to Arya’s cunt as she leans down to bite at her breast. She sucks one pebbled nipple into her mouth as she crooks two fingers inside of her lover, her center already wet and warm.

Arya pants from below her, and Myrcella increases the pace of her fingers. She can see Arya biting down harder, and she leans down to bite down on her neck as she removes her fingers.

Arya whimpers at the loss.

“Ella… fuck. Please.”

Myrcella only grins, leaning up to kiss her on the mouth.

“Fine. Only because you said please.” She brings her fingers back inside of Arya, along with a third, moving faster than before. She changes her angle so she can rub against Arya’s clit as well, and Arya moans once before coming, chest rising as she exhales.

Arya leans up to kiss her, hooking a leg over Myrcella’s waist as she does so, opening her cunt up to Myrcella more. She expects her to flip her, but instead Arya only tilts her head.

“I don't suppose you’d be up for doing that again, would you?”

Myrcella laughs and kisses her once more.

-

**ARYA** : sansa is driving me crazy  
 **ARYA** : want to sneak out? i can pick you up in ten  
 **MYRCELLA** : yes pls. i need to sneak past my mom but i’m in  
 **ARYA** : see u soon xo

Myrcella pockets her phone, changing quickly into a sweatshirt and shorts. Tommen sees her attire as he walks in, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Tell Arya hello for me.” Myrcella rolls her eyes, embracing him quickly.

“I will. I’ll be back sometime tonight.”

“I’ll tell mom you’re studying and don't want to come down for dinner.” Myrcella grins up at him, and he returns it.

“You’re an absolute lifesaver. Love you.”

It’s easy to slip past her mother, despite months ago having thought she would surely be caught trying to sneak out. She leaves just as Arya pulls in, and makes her way to the car quickly, hopping inside.

She leans over to peck Arya before leaning back in her seat, noting Arya’s similar state of dress.

“So, where are we going?” Arya only smirks.

“It’s a surprise.” Myrcella fiddles with the radio, but groans at Arya’s words. For all she knows, they could be driving an hour away to throw eggs at Walder Frey’s house. Not that he wouldn’t deserve it.

“Seriously? You’re not going to tell me anything?”

“Nope. You’ll just have to wait.” Myrcella pouts, but Arya keeps her eyes straight ahead, even as her lips lift in a smirk.

“You’re the worst.” Arya spares her a grin.

“I know.”

The drive lasts only half an hour before they pull into Blackwater Bay beach. Myrcella smiles, not having been able to go to a beach for years. The beach is deserted, mostly due to the sun steadily setting.

The two swim for an hour in their underthings, before they lie back on the sand, water close enough to cover just their feet. The waves are calm and don't make it past their ankles.

Myrcella turns as she feels Arya’s eyes on her, finding her smiling at her.

“What is it?” She cocks her head at Arya.

“Nothing, I’m just happy.” Myrcella smiles, nudging herself closer to lean in and press her lips to hers, her hand resting on Arya’s waist. When they part, Myrcella sees a glint of lust in Arya’s eyes, one she knows well after months of dating. “And horny, if we’re being honest.”

Myrcella groans with mock exasperation as Arya swings her leg across Myrcella, straddling her, but her grin makes it hard for her to pass off any real annoyance.

Arya tilts her hips against Myrcella’s _just so_ , the layers of fabric between them feeling much too thick all of a sudden. Myrcella throws her head back to moan at the feel of Arya above her, who continues to grind down against her.

They come moments apart with each other's fingers inside of their cunts, Arya still on top. Myrcella finds she doesn't quite mind the position.

It's dark by the time they make it back to the Stark house, slipping into Arya’s bed and curling around each other after Myrcella lets Tommen know she won't be home till the next morning. Arya nudges her face into Myrcella’s neck, and they curl their arms tighter around each other as they fall asleep.

-

It's the last football game of the season, with Winter steadily turning to Spring. The season being February means Arya and Myrcella have been together for two months, and word has steadily begun to spread of them being together.

Their close friends know, of course, but they haven't made any efforts to keep it a great secret. The only one who seems to be completely oblivious is Joffrey, who can’t look outside of his own bubble long enough to realize his sister is dating Arya Stark.

Myrcella keeps her thoughts on Arya as halftime begins, the cheer team’s routine familiar but still nerve-wracking. The stunts are as smooth as ever, the dance fluid, and the crowd cheers as they finish.

There's a minute or two before the game resumes, and Myrcella uses the time to observe the crowd. Arya is seated in one of the front rows of the bleachers, beside her younger brothers and Daenerys, whose eyes are tracked on Missendei, who sits beside her.

Her eyes continue to sweep across the crowd, and she doesn't notice Arya has moved until she turns and sees her beside her. Arya practically tackles her in a hug, both girls grinning.

Arya pulls back first, cupping Myrcella’s face as she begins to speak.

“Cella! You were incredible! I’m so proud of you.” Myrcella blushes, brushing a strand of Arya’s hair behind her ear. She can practically hear Sansa and Margaery cooing over them from a few feet away.

Arya rolls her eyes in their direction, the two girls snickering at her reaction. Myrcella’s smile only softens as the action, so used to Arya’s annoyance at her sister and her girlfriend’s support of them.

Myrcella knows Arya secretly enjoys it, that she and her sister both have supportive and solid relationships, especially after Sansa’s prior issues with Joffrey.

Joffrey seems to have finally noticed Arya and Myrcella together, breaking off from the rest of the players to jog over to them, scowl in place already. Tommen spots his brother’s departure and trails after him, making his way to stand beside Sansa and Margaery.

“Oi! What are you doing with my sister?” Arya meets his glare with her own, and Myrcella notices a portion of the crowd quieting to listen in, clearing having witnessed Arya punching Joffrey months before. They know nothing between Joffrey and a Stark girl is ever good, but it's usually entertaining for the masses.

Especially considering it's been Joffrey who comes out of the situation with a bruised ego. Or face, when he goes up against Arya.

Arya opens her mouth to speak, but Myrcella beats her to it.

“Piss off Joffrey.” He turns to gape at Myrcella, as does Arya, though hers is clearly with a spark of pride.

“Excuse me? I just wanted to see why exactly you were fraternizing with the bitch who broke my nose.” Arya grins at the reminder, and Myrcella has to bite her lip in order to not smile.

She hears a few snickers from the crowd in the bleachers, a few looking as if they’re ready to pull up the video Myranda Royce had taken of Arya knocking him on his ass from the force of her hit.

It had circulated around the school within an hour, and nearly became a meme for the students. Some students had gone as far as high fiving or congratulating Arya for hitting Joffrey after the student body had found out she had hit him.

Those who had been present at the party laugh over it just as loudly as those who hadn’t been there. The noise makes Joffrey turn to the crowd in astonishment and fury, but he turns back at Myrcella’s voice.

“You’re being an arse. And don’t call her a bitch, you arse.” Joffrey once again gawks at his sister.

“You don’t want me to hit you again, do you?” Joffrey has the decency to look nervous at Arya’s threat, and the listening crowd laughs. A few clap and Myrcella sees Rickon in the corner of her eye, clapping loudly and standing before Bran pulls him down.

Myrcella entwines her fingers with Arya’s, squeezing her fingers, and Arya rubs her thumb along the back of her hand in comfort as Joffrey’s eyes move to their contact.

“I- What? I don’t understand-” Myrcella rolls her eyes at Joffrey’s obliviousness.

“They’re dating, you git.” Arya laughs out loud at Tommen’s remark, and Myrcella swallows it as she leans forward and kisses her. She can hear the crowd cheering, and she’s sure Daenerys and Tommen are battling Sansa and Margaery on who can clap the loudest.

She pulls back from the kiss after a moment, and both turn to Joffrey, albeit more breathless than a minute before. He’s gaping, but looks too shocked to be angry in any form.

Arya presses a chaste peck on her lips before heading back to the stands for the game to resume. Myrcella smiles the rest of the game, and if it grows every time Joffrey fumbles, still shocked at his sister’s relationship, no one has to know.

No one but Arya of course, who sees every time her smile turns to a grin, and laughs with her after the game.

-

There’s still several months of the school year left, and Arya and Myrcella use it to their advantage. Since Joffrey is a senior, this is their last chance to rub it in his face that they’re dating.

Both girls have decided on making it their mission to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

They start by having Arya over to the Baratheon house as often as possible, sneaking her in behind Myrcella’s mother’s back. She surely knows they’re dating, since Joffrey certainly told her the moment he could, but she hasn’t yet approached Myrcella on the topic.

In Myrcella’s house, they spend time in clear view of Joffrey, spending time in the living room where Joffrey can walk in. Or they’ll go to the indoor pool in their house, where they’ll splash each other and swim for hours.

Tommen had rolled his eyes and groaned in mock disgust when he had walked on them making out inside of the pool. He doesn't have to know that Arya had once gotten Myrcella off under the water, or that the blonde had bitten her lip to resist moaning so hard she had drawn blood.

In school, they walk to classes with pinkies linked between them, or hands entwined. Myrcella had once tried putting her arm around Arya’s shoulder, because Arya is short enough for it to be perfect for them. Arya had elbowed her in the ribs, and Myrcella had laughed so hard at her scowl she almost choked.

Sometimes they’ll kiss in clear view of Joffrey as well, because he looks alarmed every time he sees them in such a position.

It’s a shame football is over; Myrcella would love to press Arya down on the bleachers in front of Joffrey and steal her breath away with kisses.

Every time Joffrey sees them, he either looks scared, as if the thought of two girls being together is something straight out of a horror film, or he looks angry and scowls at them. Arya flips him off either way and sometimes Myrcella will too.

-

Their junior year ends much too soon, and before Myrcella knows it it's summer break.

She and Arya spend most of their time together, either at one of their houses or finding somewhere new. Arya has made it her mission throughout the summer to find new places to have sex, which is how Myrcella finds herself arguing with her.

“No.” She has her arms crossed, but they both know she isn't really angry.

“Please. It could be fun!” Arya’s pout nearly makes her give in, but she looks away so she won’t be swayed.

“Arya! I’m not having sex in the school! There are security cameras.” Arya huffs at her, crossing her arms as well.

“Not in the locker room.”

Myrcella’s eyes hurt with the force of her next eye roll, “You’re kidding.”

Arya stands from her bed, walking until she’s in front of Myrcella. She brings a hand to her waist and brings up a finger to poke at Myrcella's cheek.

“C’mon. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Myrcella gently bites Arya’s finger when it lands too close to her mouth, and Arya lifts an eyebrow, but doesn't pull away.

“Standing right in front of me.” Arya grins. “She’s rather small and annoying, I don’t know how she’s got a girlfriend.”

Arya’s mouth drops, and Myrcella throws her head back, cackling. Arya spins them around to push her onto the bed, straddling her and pounding her fists onto Myrcella’s chest. They don't hurt, and Myrcella playfully hits back, until Arya grasps her hands and traps them above her head.

Myrcella’s breath hitches as Arya rolls her hips down against hers, hair falling down in a curtain around them. Her front strips are now neon green, and it's unfair how every color seems to look good on her.

“We need a fun new place to fuck, and you know it.”

Arya’s trying to sound reasoning, but her breath has hitched as well. She’s not exactly wrong either. Fucking in their bedroom will never tire, but they’ve done it hundreds of times.

On the bed, against the wall, on the floor.

They’re done in other places just as often, and are running out of new places to go.

In the bathroom, with Arya placed on the counter and Myrcella’s fingers inside of her. In the shower, with Myrcella pressed against the wall and Arya on her knees. On the beach, in the car, in the bathroom at restaurants and clubs.

They’ve never done it at school though.

Arya grinds down against her once more, and Myrcella knows she’s won the argument. Arya knows it too, smirking down at her. Myrcella rolls her eyes, wonders if they’re on the way to getting stuck like that, but doesn’t protest when Arya brings her fingers to her center.

-

They sneak into the school with the excuse of needing things from their locker, and the woman at the front desk waves them on. The locker room is unlocked and empty, since summer gym is in session on the track field currently.

The sex is worth it, as Arya had predicted when she had first brought it up. They take turns pressing each against the lockers, or down against the benches, and hitching each other's legs up for access to each other’s cunts.

Maybe Myrcella should let her come up with locations for sex more often.

-

In early August, Arya invites Myrcella over for dinner with her family. The Starks know they’re together, and she’s seen and met each of them, but hasn’t spent time with them as a whole.

The prospect is nerve-wracking, to be honest.

She gets ready with Arya on facetime, carefully choosing a skirt that is short enough to be presentable but will definitely make Arya stare at her arse, and a crop top. Arya assures her the dinner will be fine, and not to worry, but she still taps her foot the entire drive to the Stark home out of nerves.

Arya turns out to be right. The dinner is fine and is fun honestly.

Rickon is loud and has as much energy as Arya, but Bran is calm and has the energy of an owl staring into her soul. Sansa is a comfort to sit next to, because she and Myrcella are already friends. Her older brothers seem wary at first, because she’s a Lannister, but then she mentions what a prick Joffrey is and they seem to like her a lot more.

Robb, Theon, and Jon attempt to intimidate her as well, but Myrcella has heard enough threats from Dany, who had threatened to burn her alive if she hurt Arya when they first got together.

“We’ll make sure they don’t find your body.” Is what Robb says, but Myrcella only laughs, especially as Mrs. Stark leans over to smack him upside the head. Theon and Jon nod along and Arya rolls her eyes.

“I know. Don’t worry, Arya or Daenerys will murder me before you would ever get the chance to. Besides, I would never hurt Arya.” Jon nods in approval, as does the rest of Arya’s brothers. Arya took her hand below the table, and nobody misses the soft smile she sent the blonde.

The conversation ends abruptly as Rickon flicks a carrot at Arya, which Arya sends sailing at his head.

-

“I told you it would be fine.” They’re upstairs in Arya’s room now, some show playing in the background on Arya’s laptop. Her head is pressed against Myrcella’s chest, and she already knows she’s listening to her heartbeat. She does it often.

“I know. Are you sure they liked me?” Arya tilts her head up to look at her, smiling gently and leaning up to kiss her soundly.

“They loved you, almost as much as I do.”

They both freeze.

Myrcella barely hears her quiet curse, because her heart is pounding so loudly in her ears. She loves her she loves her she loves her.

“I love you too.” Arya freezes once more, eyes shooting up to meet hers.

“Really?” Myrcella hates how small her voice is, because she knows it's a result of insecurity from childhood bullying from Sansa and Jeyne Poole.

“I love you.” She leans over to kiss Arya’s lips.

“I love you in the mornings and afternoons.” A kiss to her cheek.

“I love you at night.” One to her other cheek.

“I’ll love you forever.” She kisses her forehead, and leans back to look at her. Her grey eyes have unshed tears in them, but she’s smiling.

“I love you too.” Myrcella smiles then too, and she brings Arya closer to her, pressing a kiss to her hair. It doesn't matter what Joffrey says, or Jeyne Poole, or anyone. It’ll never matter, because Arya _loves_ her.

That’s all Myrcella needs.

-

Their senior year is incredibly different from junior year. For one, Myrcella and Arya start out the year dating. Joffrey, Sansa, and Margaery have graduated, and the halls feel emptier without them. She can’t say she misses Joffrey, knows Arya doesn't either, but Mycella still notices his absence.

A portion of the cheer team is gone too. Along with Sansa and Margaery, Myranda has graduated, as have Nymeria Sand and Jeyne Poole.

Since Myrcella is now captain, that means it's her job to find new recruits. Her cousin Shireen is interested in joining, as is Daenerys’ girlfriend Missendei, who had said Dany would join as well.

That's only three people, and Myrcella had hoped to make up for all five of the girls who had graduated. Which is how she comes up with the genius idea to ask Arya to join.

“Do I have to?” Arya has her arms crossed, but looks to be considering the idea as well.

“Please? You’re perfect for the flyer position. Plus you’re flexible and I know you can do splits easily.” Which is true. Arya is naturally flexible, especially after years of dance when she was young. She’s practically perfect for being a flyer, especially with how small she is.

“Can we make out after practice?” Myrcella tilts her head as if she’s merely considering, but she’s smiling too.

“Of course.”

“Alright. Then I’m in.”

-

Practice is significantly more fun with Arya being on the team, and the new team members are great too.

Daenerys, Missendei, Shireen, and Lyanna Mormont joined as well as Arya, so the team now has sixteen members, just like the year prior.

Arya fits as a flyer seamlessly, as Myrcella had suspected. So do Daenerys and Lyanna, which makes sense considering they’re all small and about the same size. Myrcella and the new members of the team are seniors as is another girl, but Lyanna is a freshman, and Myrcella bets she’ll be captain by the time she’s a junior.

Thankfully, Tyene Sand is a junior and has been on the team since freshman year, and Myrcella is planning to appoint her captain the following year.

Practices run smoothly, as does the first football game of the season. Myrcella already knows the rest of the season will be just as seamless.

-

A few days after the first week of cheer practice, her old cheer group chat blows up while she’s with Arya, sitting in Myrcella’s room. The members are Sansa, Margaery, Myranda, Jeyne, and Nymeria, and Myrcella already knows Myranda and Sansa must be sending the most texts.

Myrcella knows they’re just excited because they want to know who the new cheerleading team members are, since tryouts had been around this time the year prior. She finally checks the chat after her phone buzzes for what must be the hundredth time in the last forty seconds.

 **peace luv cheer mwah**  
 **MYRANDA** : myrcella please i need to know  
 **SANSA** : i even tried texting arya, and she wouldn't answer  
 **MARGAERY** : I’m curious too! Please tell us, Ella  
 **MYRANDA** : marg u text like my mom  
 **SANSA** : don't be mean to my girlfriend  
 **MARGAERY** : Thank you, love  
 **MARGAERY** : But I don't mind  
 **MYRCELLA** : hi  
 **MYRANDA** : OMG  
 **SANSA** : SPILL  
 **NYMERIA** : please tell us so they’ll shut up  
 **SANSA** DISLIKED ^ MESSAGE  
 **JEYNE** EMPHASIZED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MYRCELLA** : fine oml

Myrcella rolls her eyes, but types out the names anyways.

 **MYRCELLA** : shireen baratheon, lyana mormont, arya stark, daenerys targaryen, and missandei naath

The chat goes silent, and Myrcella thinks they’ve all spontaneously passed away before new messages begin flooding in.

 **MYRANDA** : WTF  
 **SANSA** : holy fuck  
 **JEYNE** : arya???? Why tf did she join  
 **MARGAERY** : That’s great wow!  
 **MYRANDA** : HOLYYYYY  
 **NYMERIA** : thats a good group, good job. what are the stunt positions?  
 **MARGAERY** EMPHASISED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MYRANDA** : SHITT  
 **SANSA** : wym arya??? she didnt tell me she joined???  
 **JEYNE** : i literally dont understand why arya joined  
 **MYRCELLA** : will all of u stfu  
 **NYMERIA** : hey  
 **MARGAERY** : oh :(  
 **MYRCELLA** : not u nym, or marg. ur angels xo  
 **NYMERIA** LOVED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MARGAERY** : :)

Most of the texts make Myrcella smile, but the ones from Jeyne make her want to rip her hair out. Jeyne had never stopped bullying Arya, even when Sansa had stopped and dropped her when they were thirteen and Arya started flipping her off when Jeyne got within three feet of her.

Jeyne’s lucky she graduated, or Myrcella probably would’ve kicked her off the team for being a bitch.

Arya must notice her annoyance, because she sends her a look of concern. Myrcella waves her off and returns to her phone.

 **MYRCELLA** : arya, lyanna and dany are flyers  
 **MYRCELLA** : shireen is a base and i put missandei as a backspot  
 **NYMERIA** : sounds good, esp the flyers. Thats good, they're all so small they’re perfect for it  
 **MARGAERY** : I agree, but don't tell Arya I called her small. She’ll stab me  
 **SANSA** EMPHASIZED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MYRANDA** EMPHASIZED ^ MESSAGE  
 **NYMERIA** EMPHASIZED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MYRCELLA** : lmao true  
 **MYRCELLA** : dont call my gf short :(  
 **MYRCELLA** : also jeyne, can u literally stfu abt arya for five minutes  
 **SANSA** : !!!!  
 **JEYNE** : wym?? I didn't do anything  
 **JEYNE** : also since when r u guys dating

The group chat goes silent once more, and Myrcella feels her jaw drop. Arya turns to look at her, and she tilts her screen in her directions. She reads quickly, her mouth dropping as well.

 **MYRCELLA** : ...ur kidding  
 **NYMERIA** : jeyne ur so fucking straight  
 **SANSA** : wtf  
 **MYRANDA** : ??????  
 **MARGAERY** : This is awkward  
 **JEYNE** : wym im “fucking straight”???  
 **MYRANDA** : how tf did u not know they’re dating  
 **SANSA** : ^^  
 **MYRCELLA** : jeyne ur the dumbest  
 **JEYNE** : wtf?? Ur all being annoying rn  
 **NYMERIA** : Jeyne ur the only straight one here. marg and myranda are bi, sansa, myrcella and i are lesbians. and ur a heterosexual  
 **NYMERIA** : also legit like everyone on cheer is queer but u. arya is bi, so is dany. I think missandei is pan? shireen is also bi.  
 **MYRANDA** : wait go off nym this is so funny  
 **MYRANDA** : shes right tho, ur the only staight one  
 **MYRANDA** : thats super embarrassing for u

Myrcella shows her screens to Arya once more, who has to grab it to read because Myrcella is giggling too much. Once she’s read the texts, she’s laughing as well, nearly curling over with the force of it.

 **JEYNE** : how does me being straight have to do with any of this  
 **SANSA** : um u didnt know arya and ella are dating?  
 **SANSA** : also ella is right ur such a bitch to arya for no reason  
 **JEYNE** : its literally not my fault arya a fucking bitch  
 **SANSA** : UH-  
 **MYRANDA** : ……..  
 **MARGAERY** : This is embarrassing for you, love  
 **MYRCELLA** : oh ur kidding  
 **MYRCELLA** HAS REMOVED **JEYNE** FROM **peace luv cheer mwah**

Arya has leaned over to read over her shoulder, and Myrcella wants to block her phone, because of Jeyne, but she knows Arya will just ask her sister or Myranda. She presses a kiss to Arya’s lips instead, and gives her her phone to read.

Arya only rolls her eyes at the texts, but gins when she reads that Myrcella had removed her, leaning over to kiss her once more. They both turn back to the phone, laughing at the texts that come through.

 **MARGAERY** : omg  
 **SANSA** : YESSSS LMAO  
 **MYRANDA** : AHH ELLA U DID NOT  
 **NYMERIA** : literally thank u  
 **MARGAERY** LIKED ^ MESSAGE  
 **MYRANDA** : THIS IS INCREDIBLE  
 **SANSA** : thank u tbh, shes the worst  
 **MYRCELLA** : wait so have none of us like her this whole time  
 **MARGAERY** : …  
 **MYRANDA** : uhhhh  
 **SANSA** : …..  
 **MYRCELLA** : ….  
 **NYMERIA** : r u kidding. she was in the group chat the whole time and all of us hated her  
 **MYRCELLA** : this is arya from ella’s phone. anyways stan myrcella for removing her xo

-

Myrcella knows Arya is a bit lonely without Sansa, and she’s lonely without her and Margaery, so the two bring up the idea of a double date to Daenerys and Missendei. The two agree immediately, and set a date and time.

The dinner is fun and full of laughter, and Myrcella regrets not becoming friends with the two sooner. Daenerys is bright and full of energy, and Missendei is soft-spoken and kind, but grows louder as she grows more comfortable. They remind Myrcella of her relationship with Arya, really.

Especially when the two disappear into the bathroom for ten minutes, which causes her and Arya to burst into a fit of giggles. Myrcella feels her phone buzz against her thigh, but she can see Arya typing into their group chat, so she reads over her girlfriend's shoulder instead.

 **bitches n hoes**  
 **ARYA** : y’all aint slick  
 **ARYA** : pls wash ur hands im begging u  
 **ARYA** : if ur not back in five minutes were eating ur food  
 **DAENERYS** : we’re****  
 **ARYA** : shut the f up hoe  
 **MISSANDEI** : Don't call her a hoe, you slut

Myrcella laughs at that and pulls out her phone.

 **MYRCELLA** : dont call my gf a slut!! i'll have to fight u  
 **DAENERYS** : she totally is a slut tho  
 **ARYA** : FUCK U  
 **MYRCELLA** : she’s very gorgeous to me!!  
 **DAENERYS** : get off tiktok, im begging u

They do return a few minutes later, but not before Arya has snagged a few croutons from Daenerys’ salad.

-

Senior year goes by too fast. It seems like just yesterday were the first few days of the year, but now it's April and the year is almost over. April break is near, which means students are giving up on schoolwork and seniors are giving up with the excuse of senior slide.

It also means that there are parties thrown every other weekend. Arya and Myrcella have gone to one or two, but none were as good as Margaery’s had been. But Daenerys is throwing one, so they decided on going.

An hour in, and they’re both relatively tipsy.

Arya won’t stop nuzzling her head into Myrcella’s neck, nipping at the soft skin there, because when Arya gets drunk she gets _horny_.

So Myrcella does what most tipsy girlfriends would do, and pulls her into a nearby bathroom and locks the door the moment it's closed.

They’re both drunk enough that Myrcella pauses and makes sure Arya is vocally okay with having sex at the moment. Arya’s done the same for her when Myrcella has been the drunker one, but tonight Arya is just the slightest bit tipsier.

Tonight, Arya nods and says yes when Myrcella asks, so she scoops Arya up and places her on the sink counter. Their lips move together messily as they kiss, but it's still pretty damn incredible in Myrcella’s mind.

Arya moans, and she knows the brunette feels the same. Her hair is completely brown now, the front strips dyed back to their natural color in December.

“I miss the pink,” Myrcella mumbles against her lips, one finger twirling a strand of the hair that was once dyed. Pink had been the last color. Arya had done purple, light blue, even orange for a week after Rickon had dared her too.

Now, it's just brown, but no less pretty in Myrcella's opinion.

Arya laughs breathlessly and adjusts her hips so they grind against Myrcella’s. The blonde sighs sharply and leans up to kiss her once more. Arya nips at her lips, biting down sharply. Myrcella whimpers.

“Maybe we should head home,” Arya mutters. Myrcella nods fervently and helps Arya jump off the counter. She stumbles as she lands, giggling as she knocks into Myrcella. They leave together, arms wrapped around each other.

They hadn’t driven, knowing they would be drinking, but Dany lives close to Arya’s house, so they walk the short ten minutes, laughing and talking all the way.

When they make it to Arya’s house, they slip inside and up the stairs to Arya’s room, careful not to be too loud or knock into anything.

Arya strips as soon as she’s inside her room, leaving only her bra and underwear. Both are lacy and black, and suddenly Myrcella’s mouth is much too dry.

Myrcella peels off her clothes as Arya plops down on her bed, leaving the same amount of clothing as Arya, only her underclothes are pastel pink rather than black.

Arya pulls her down the instant she’s close enough to touch, and they land in a gentle heap on the bed, which makes giggles erupt from Myrcella’s throat. She brings one hand to Arya’s hip, placing the other beside her head for balance so she can lean down and kiss her.

They do so lazily, because there’s no need to rush. They have all the time in the world.

Myrcella pulls back first, brushing her nose against Arya’s.

“I love you.” Arya is quiet, as she always is when she says she loves Myrcella, but Myrcella grins nonetheless.

Myrcella repeats it back to her. She’ll say it a thousand times, until the words are seared into Arya’s skin and bones. Until they die, until the Earth stops turning.

She’ll love Arya Stark for eternity, and she knows Arya will love her for the same amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> lesbian rights


End file.
